Complete List of Powers M
Powers 'M' Madness Manipulation - ''' The power to absorb, create, control, and manipulate Madness/Insanity within one's self, others or the madness energy around. '''Magic - The ability to use magical forces to varying degrees. Magic Immunity - The power to become unaffected by magic. Magical Enhanced Combat - Is the power to use magic in physical combat. Magma Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate geothermal molten substances with one’s mind. Magma Mimicry - The ability to turn into molten material. Magnetic Projectile - ''' The ability to utilize magnetism to launch metal projectiles. '''Magnetic Skin - The ability to have magnetic skin. Magnetism Manipulation - The ability to control and/or generate magnetic fields. Malefic Force Manipulation - Power to manipulate and/or create evil energies. Malleable Anatomy - The power in which one may rearrange the physiological features of oneself. Mammal Manipulation - The power to influence and control all forms of mammals. Mammalian Physiology - The power in which the user takes on the genetic traits of Mammals. Mana Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the blanket of energy that surrounds living and non living things that is used to form magic. Marsupial Physiology - The power to become or mimic the attributes and abilities of marsupials. Mathematics Manipulation - The power to manipulate and alter the laws and foundations of mathematics. Matrix Generation - The ability to generate information in different sequences. Can even display maps. Matter Absorption - The power to absorb matter through physical contact. Matter Ingestion - The power to consume and digest any substance without internal poisoning or organ tissue ruptures. Matter Melding - The ability to graft, meld, mix, or fuse any type of matter together. Matter State Manipulation - The power to manipulate what state of matter a substance is in. Matter Substitution - The deadly and dangerous ability to substitute one collection of molecules with another. Matter Surfing - The ability to manipulate the substance they control to increase their maneuverability. Matter Transmutation - The power to transmute matter to varying degrees. Maximum Brain Capacity - The ability to fully use 100% of the brain. Maximum Quintessential Control - Is the power to achieve massive levels of life force energy. Mayan Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Mayan Deities. Medical Intuition - The power to instantly understand the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Mediumship - The psychic power in which one can perceive and communicate with spirits and those who are in the afterlife. Meeting Bestowal - ''' The ability to experience the event in which a being that uses/used Omnipotence at one time or another meets a humanoid lifeform (the user) and bestows or unlocks a desired or undesired power from within the person. '''Meiosis Manipulation - The power to control the reproductive life process of Meiosis. Melting - The power to liquefy objects/organisms into a liquefaction form, from the user’s inducement. Memory Absorption - The power to steal or absorb memories. Memory Erasure - The power to erase memories. Memory Implantation - The power to implant memories. Memory Manipulation - The power to control memories of others. Memory Restoration - The power to heal memories that has been altered or deleted. Memory Suppression - The power to suppress memories. Mental Inducement - ability to temporarily push the targets mind/ brain into the wanted state. Mental Manipulation - The psychic power to modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions of others. Mental Projection - The powerful ability to project one’s thoughts, consciousness, emotions into reality. Mercury Physiology - The ability to turn into a mercury which can change its phase or shape at will. Merfolk Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of merfolk. Mesopotamian Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Mesopotamian Deities. Metabolic Control - The power to control one's body functions. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_Manipulation/////////// Metal Breath] - To generate large quantities of metallic substance from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Streams may manifest as metallic heaps that hit with the force of anvils traveling at 126mph, or as macro-filament razor edged dust clouds that shred the enemy to pieces at the molecular level (see Iron Sand Manipulation). Sometimes, however, the clouds emited are just plumes of big metal shards with pilferate instead. Some users can manipulate the breath for offensive and defensive purposes. Metal Manipulation - The ability to manipulate metal with the power of one's mind. Metal Mimicry - The power to change users body/anatomy into metal. Meteor Summoning - The ability to summon or create meteors and have them crash down at the targets. Miasma Emission - The power to exhale a variety vapors of obscuring noxious fumes. Microwave Emission - Power to convert ambient electromagnetic energy into microwaves and manipulate it into various effects. Microwave Vision - The ability to see microwaves. Microscopic Vision '-' The ability to see very small items. Military Training - The ability to possess military knowledge. Miming - is the ability to create effects based on the event or action acted out by the user. Mind Control - The power to control the mental synapses of other individuals. Mind Exchange - The ability to switch with the mind of another. Mind Link - The ability to develop a mental link with another living being, which remains as a connection to that individual. Mindscape Transportation - A bizarre and dangerous power in which one can convert physical matter into thought waves. Minotaur Physiology - The ability to use the traits of the legendary Minotaur. Mirror Imprisonment - ''' The power to trap others in mirrors. '''Missile Generation - The ability to create missiles and fire them. Mitosis Manipulation - The power to control the life process of Mitosis. Mobile Invulnerability - Power to become unstoppable while moving. Mode Switching - The ability to contain powers in different forms and switch between powers and fighting technique. Mold Manipulation - The ability to manipulate rot and putrefaction. Molecukinesis - the ability to mentally manipulate molecules, to control the molecules that make up the user. This allow the user to phase through walls, walk on water, create frictionless fields, reconstruct themselves, etc Molecular Acceleration - The power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus "charging" that item with explosive results. Molecular Adhesion - the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move your body at will even without overt locomotive features. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Duplication//////// Molecular Cloning] - ability to have an advanced form of meiosis. All your cells and molecules duplicate themselves at the exact same time, creating a clone. Molecular Combination - can mix the molecules of any objects Molecular Combustion - speeding up molecules so much that they tear causing an explosion Molecular Copying - The ability too copy another's molecular make an possibly power's . If those are present in the one being copied .Similar two Power Absorption/Power Mimicry Molecular Deceleration - Power to decelerate an organisms and object's molecules to give the appearence of time slowing down. Molecular Destablization - supresses the atomic charge, that causes protons and electronics to disintigrate into oblivion. Molecular Distortion - ability to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces, causing the matter to crumble, or break down as you pass through it. Molecular Dispersion - splitting the molecules and sending them through space Molecular Immobilization - stopping molecules Moleculat Inhibition - lowering the temperature of molecules so that something freezes Molecular Manipulation - The power to manipulate matter on a molecular level. Molecular Reapplication - can put dispersed molecules back together Molecular Replication and Creation - can literally create one's very own molecules and atoms should they be disintigrated exponentially. Molecular Separation - Can separate molecules that are mixed together. Ex; separating air and water molecules underwater to create air bubbles. Molecular Transference - can disperse molecules of an object or one's self and move them somewhere else. Molecular Moisture Inversion - ability to freeze all of someone's water molecules. Molecular Moisture Conversion - ability to transform people into moisture molecules an transport them over great distances. Molten Metal Manipulation - The ability to create and manipulate metal heated into a near-fluid/molten state. Monetary Manipulation - The ability to manipulate money and anything related to it. Mongolian Death Worm Physiology - The power to use the aspects of a Mongolian Death Worm. Monster Physiology - The mutative power in which one takes on a monster-like form. Moth Physiology - The power to mimic the qualities and abilities of moths. Motor-Skill Manipulation - The power to control motor functions of others against their will with one’s mind. Mountain Adaptation - The power to survive Montane Environments. Multiple Arms - The power to have more than two arms. Multiple Bodies - The user has one or more alternate bodies that allow it to be killed without actually dying. Multiple Eyes - The power to have more than two functioning eyes. Multiple Lives - The ability to live more than one life-time. Multiple Vision - The ability to see in two different places at once. Muscle Manipulation - The ability to mentally or psychically alter muscular structure. Musical Animation - The power to solidify musical notes. Musical Empathic Projection - The power to project emotions based on the songs one plays. Musical Empathy - The ability and power to empathically gain various abilities based on the type of music one listens to or plays. Mutation - The user's powers are a direct result of some form of either induced evolution or natural selection, usually manifested during adolescent puberty when other mental and bodily adaptations take place. Mystical Martial Arts - The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Mysticism - Power to use Mysticism, a pure form of Magic. Mythic Physiology - The ability to use the traits/powers of creatures found in mythological stories, myths, and lores. Mythical Bestiary - The power to use the traits/powers of Mythical Beasts.